Kid Loves Her That's that
by artziekym
Summary: Basically Kid is in love with Maka, but she's dating Soul. So throughout a long list of plans Kid forms to break Maka and Soul up, will they breakup? And if they do, will she fall for Kid?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Kid!" Maka yelled, running up the hallway to catch up with Liz, Patti, and Kid.

"Maka!" Kid blushed as he saw her running up to greet her. Kid had recently developed feelings for the blonde haired girl, liking her more every second their eyes met.

"Maka, slow down. Don't run like that, you'll get hurt!" Soul joked as he wrapped is arms around Maka's waist and kissed her cheek.

"I'm pretty sure we have been through enough to get to know I won't get hurt too bad just by falling," Maka turned around and turned the slight kiss on the cheek into a passionate kiss, embracing her boyfriend.

"STOP RIGHT NOOOWWW!" Maka's dad ran through the hallway, separating the two lovebirds. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, MISTER? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY LITTLE MAKA!?" He turned to Maka, "Now, where did the bad man touch you, my little girl?"

"Sir-" Soul started but was interrupted by Spirit, Maka's dad.

"DON'T THINK I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU! YOU LITTLE B-"

Suddenly a large, white, square-like hand came down and threw Spirit through the floor with the words following, "Reaper chop!"

"Thank you... So much..." Soul gasped.

Maka ran off, tears stirring in her eyes. How could her father embarrass her like that _again? _Doesn't he love her? Doesn't he want her to be happy? She ran upstairs and eventually made it up to the roof. She sat next to one of the spikes, the one coming through the nose to be exact. She was too busy crying to even notice the heart carved into the spike with the simple words carved into it that could change her life, ruin a relationship, start a new one, carved not even a foot away from where she sat.

_"Maka_

_ Kid"_

"Hey, what's up?" A soothing voice came from the other side of the roof.

"Yeah, you're not supposed to be crying, silly!" Another voice cooed.

Liz and Patti jumped down from the two spikes next to Maka's and sat down next to the crying girl. Liz noticed the heart and immediately covered it up, Patti nodding in response.

_How could he be so stupid to put it right here? She could've seen it for Death's sake! _Liz thought to herself. Liz and Patti both found out about the crush when they read his journal that just happened to be laying on the coffee table at their home.

"Don't cry, you're not supposed to!" Patti chimed.

"Yeah, you're better than this." Liz chimed in.

"Exactly, I know I am," Maka let out, "I just, I mean... It's hard. I'm this tough girl who has killed 99 souls and one witches, yet her dad is so overprotective he doesn't let her kiss her own boyfriend. I just wish he would let loose, ya know?"  
"No, not real-" Patti was cut off by Liz.

"Sometimes, with Kid, I mean. Everything has to be perfect. Everything with perfect symmetry. But I guess that's who they are. We can't just ask someone to be who they aren't, can we?"

"No, I guess not." Maka smiled and hugged the two girls. "Thanks guys, you're the best."

"Yeah, let's go on home." Revealed Soul from behind yet another spike.

"Yeah, let's do that." Maka grabbed Soul's hand and jumped off the building, landing on a ledge, jumping off that, and finally landing on the ground.

"That was great of you guys, thanks." Kid appeared, coming out of hiding.

"Yeah, we're pretty great." Liz joked.

"Great, great amazingly great~" Liz sang.

Kid watched Maka and Soul walk down the long path surrounded by trees. There they were, holding hands. Why can't he be with her like that?


	2. Chapter 2

The sauce popped and sizzled as it cooked on the pan. Maka was making Soul's favorite dinner: Spaghetti. He loved the way she made the sauce, she said her mom had taught her how to. She said that learning how to make the sauce was the only good memory she had from when her parents were together. She always seemed so happy making that sauce, so he was happy, too.

Maka took the sauce upon her finger and licked it off, "Mmm~" She looked satisfied enough, and to show she was, she poured it over the white, thin noodles.

Soul wrapped his arms around Maka, "You know what today is?"

"Yeah," Maka turned around to meet his glare, wrapping her arms around his thin neck.

"Our one year anniversary," They said together and then locked into a kiss.

"Stop stalking them, Kid. It's weird." Liz spoke and took the mirror that showed the couple in the kitchen kissing, arms wrapped around each other. "You need to either stop stalking her or at leat tell her how you feel!"

"I don't know... She loves Soul, and he's my best friend." Kid massaged the temples of his head. "But she's perfect. She may not be exactly symmetrical, but she's perfect! I've never thought something unsymmetrical was perfect, but she is!"

"Wow, I never thought I'd live the day where he'd say something unsymmetrical was perfect!" Patti whispered to her sister.

"I know right?" Liz smiled at her sister, she actually liked her, but never showed it.

"WAIT!" Kid jumped out of his chair. Liz and Patti jumped into reality again. "Maybe, just maybe, I can get them to break up! Then she will come to me when she's sad! Liz, Patti, you can be the bait!"

"What?!" Liz didn't like being used.

"Yay!" Patti said at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

Liz and Patti slipped the small outfits over their heads, put on some high heeled shoes, and a lot more makeup. Viola. They were ready to go. Kid pushed the girls out the door and they were on their way, ready to destroy a relationship.

"Liz, can I tell you something?" Patti messed with the ruffles on the bottom of her dress.

"Yeah, sure." Liz wasn't so thrilled about the small maid dress she was wearing, but she was happy to see Patti in a doll-like dress.

"I really like, Soul. So I'm happy to be doing this if it means I may have a chance of being with him. Have you ever had that feeling that you were just supposed to be with someone, and you know that, but they don't?"

Liz shook her head, lying, "Nope, never have."

"We have to be there before Maka is, so hurry up!" Patti grabbed Liz's hand and they ran all the way to Maka and Soul's house.

Soul was home alone, making himself some leftover spaghetti. It was simple enough, pop it in the microwave and heat it up. He wasn't as well of a cook as Maka, and he probably would never be. He sat down on the couch reached for the remote on the end table next to him but instead knocked down a picture frame. He muttered to himself, got off the couch, and he picked up the picture and looked at it. It was of him and Maka at the dance right before all the craziness happened. She was watching him play the piano, and you could tell by her eyes she was already in love with the talented young man. She looked beautiful. Yet, sometimes Soul wished he could have a more, how to put it, fulfilling girl. Maybe like Tsubaki. She was well built. Maka was just a square. He needed someone else, someone more mature. _Ding! Dong! Dead! Dong! _His doorbell rang, who would be here? The only person due was Maka, but she would walk right in, not ring the doorbell. He sat the picture face down on the table and walked towards the door. When he opened it, his wish had become a reality! Two beautiful girls were there dressed up!  
He tried to act cool, but they were wearing so little it was hard. "Hey, Liz, Patti. What are you guys doing here?"  
"We came to just, you know, hang out." Liz really didn't want to do this. She felt terrible.

"No we're not." Patti pushed Soul gently onto the couch in the living room and sat herself on to of him.

Liz ran outside, she just couldn't bring herself to be part of this act. She sat on the sidewalk and looked down at her shoes, she was so ashamed.

"Hey, Liz! What's up?" Maka headed her way.

_Crap! _Liz thought to herself. _She can't go in!_

"What are you doing here?" Maka asked.

"Umm... I wanted to hang out with you! Yeah, that's it!" Liz lied.

"Well, come on in. You must be cold!"

"Um, actually, why don't we hang out here?"

"If you really want to, but I have to run in and grab something real quick though, then we can. Okay?"

"No!" Liz jumped up and grabbed Maka, pulling her away from the door, "You, you can't!"

"Why..?"

"I really need to talk to you!"

"Why are you lying to me? What's going on inside?"

"Nothing!"

"Liz, don't lie to me. We are _best_ friends."

Suddenly a high pitched scream came from inside.

"Oh my God!" Maka ran inside. "What the heck?"

A wave of relieve swept over Liz. They weren't on the couch anymore. Wait, no. There was still the bedroom! As she thought this, Maka was already on the move, heading for the bedroom. Liz caught up with Maka and they entered the room together. Soul was laying on the bed, watching a movie. Maka went over and kissed Soul, told them she would be right back, and left the room.

"What.. what about Patti?" Liz was very confused.

"Cool guys don't cheat," Soul smiled. "And I think I know why you guys came."

"Y-You do?"

"Kid must really like Maka enough to do this.."

"Yeah.. I-I guess he does."

"I kinda feel bad for the guy."

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah, but I mean, Maka's mine. I love her."

"I know."  
"Yeah, well, get out before I have to kick you out like I did your sister."

"Okay.. Hey, I'm sorry."

"You aren't the one who forced yourself on me, or sent you guys out here for that matter. So don't be."

"Oh, okay.. Well I'll be leaving."  
"You do that."

And with that Liz walked out the door. She was soon replaced by Maka, who walked over to Soul and kissed him on the forehead.


End file.
